O Fim!
by Nana M.U
Summary: A Akatsuki havia sido resumida a pó, Sasuke tinha retornado a vila e todos estavam em paz. Ou pelo menos, quase todos. - FIC presente para Mah!


**Título:** O Fim!

**Autor:** Nana M.U

**Tipo:** One-Shot

**Gênero:** Drama/Angst/Tragedy/Crime/Horror

**Classificação:** T

**Disclaimer: **O universo de **"**Naruto" e seus personagens não pertence a mim e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**P****ersonagens**: Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi.

**N/A:** Essa FIC foi idealizada por uma amiga minha e escrita por mim. Ela não gosta de Naruto e pediu que eu escrevesse um final trágico para a série.

* * *

**Fim!**

A Akatsuki havia sido resumida a pó, Sasuke tinha retornado a vila e todos estavam em paz. Ou pelo menos, quase todos.

Naruto não estava nada bem, pois mesmo tendo provado seu valor e sua força, ele ainda era considerado um monstro. Mesmo tendo criado "laços", estes não serviram para nada no instante em que a vila se virou contra ele. Alegando que tudo o que eles haviam passado, era culpa do demônio de nove caudas.

Seus amigos?

A maioria após ter visto do que a Kyuubi era capaz, na luta que ele havia travado contra Madara, tinham simplesmente se apavorado cortando os denominados, laços. E aqueles que não haviam feito isso, se tornaram impassíveis e distantes.

Sai havia retornado a ANBU e não tinha tempo para conversa e diversão, ninguém, a não ser a Hokage, tinha contato com o moreno. Sakura quando Sasuke retornou a vila, pareceu esquecer-se de tudo o que aconteceu nos anos em que o Uchiha havia ficado fora da vila. Para ela, e muitos outros, aquele ser nunca tinha sido um traidor e nunca tinha tentado destruir a vila. O Uchiha agia como se fosse o dono do mundo, e se achava superior a todos.

Mas o que ele poderia dizer? Não tinha sido Naruto que ficou anos e anos, tentando trazer o ninja de volta a vila? Então porque estava se sentindo mal perante a amnésia que havia atingido os moradores daquela vila?

Não importava, ele tinha problemas muito maiores para resolver. A sua situação não era das melhores, estava tendo dificuldades para controlar a Kyuubi e por causa disso seu corpo estava ficando debilitado, pois não dormia direito, por medo de que a raposa dominasse sua mente e corpo, enquanto ele dormia.

Porém após ficar duas semanas sem comer ou dormir direito, o loiro acabou perdendo a consciência. E aproveitando desse momento de fraqueza a raposa o dominou, tomando o corpo do ninja.

Para ela era um corpo muito leve, já que mesmo estando em seu 21 anos de idade, Naruto tinha um corpo leve e pequeno. Porém isso não contava muito, pois para a Kyuubi o corpo de um dos Akimichi era leve.

Na mente do demônio só se passava uma ideia, vingança. A Kitsune aguentou 21 anos de clausura, sendo que oito destes foram os mais penosos. Até os oito anos de idade Naruto teve que, inconscientemente, usar o chakra da Kyuubi para poder curar os ferimentos causados pelos espancamentos que ele recebia dos moradores da vila. Dos 8 aos 21 ele começou a usar o chakra para se proteger, porém antes dele ter se tornado um ninja a kyuubi apenas dominava sua mente e cuidava da situação, tomando cuidado para não levantar suspeitas.

Bondade, carinho? Não!

Ela apenas cuidava do corpo que lhe pertencia, ela não tinha mais corpo físico, então tinha que cuidar para que o loiro não perdesse o dele. Se o garoto morresse, automaticamente ela perderia a vida dela também. Portando era apenas instinto de sobrevivência.

Mas agora vendo que sua existência estava prestes a se extinguir, não poderia perder a oportunidade de fazer todos aqueles patéticos seres, sofrerem. Seria muito divertido e cuidaria para que a pessoas realmente pensassem, que tudo era obra de Naruto. A noite seria longa e proveitosa.

Sua primeira parada foi no clã Uchiha, não teria muitos problemas com este, já que havia apenas um morador. Não poderia negar que o garoto era forte, porém o Sharingan não tinha mais poder algum sobre o demônio e isso facilitava muito os planos do mesmo.

Entrou na casa principal em total silencio, avistou sobre a mesa de centro a famosa espada, Kusanagi. Pelo jeito Sasuke era muito confiante, para deixar seu instrumento de batalha tão longe de suas vistas. Uma ideia invadiu a mente da raposa e esta sorriu. Aproximou-se da mesa e apanhou a espada, seguindo para os aposentos do moreno.

Chegando lá o encontrou dormindo calmamente, caminhou a passos totalmente silenciosos em sua direção, ao chegar perto o suficiente começou a transferir seu chakra para a arma. Sasuke despertou ao sentir a pressão de chakra que se concentrava próximo a ele, porém já era tarde demais. Em um movimento preciso e rápido, o demônio cortou-lhe a jugular e em seguida fincou a Kusanagi no coração do Uchiha. Após algum tempo o corpo sem vida despencou sobre a cama.

Kyuubi colocou a espada ao lado do corpo do moreno e jogou um lençol sobre o mesmo, saindo do quarto em seguida com um sorriso no rosto.

Seguiu em direção ao apartamento de Sakura, este ela dividia com a amiga Ino. Sakura a garota nojenta e incompetente, em sua opinião. Ino uma das primeiras a fugir quando viu o verdadeiro poder de Naruto, lógico que não fugiu sem antes humilhar o garoto Uzumaki.

Fez questão de bater na porta da frente, seus olhos antes vermelhos agora estavam azuis. Não poderia assustar as moças logo de cara, poderia se divertir um pouquinho. Viu uma luz se acender e em seguida a porta da frente se abriu, e a imagem de uma Sakura vestida com pijamas e claramente irritada se fez presente. A rosada começou a insultar o homem loiro, após algum tempo Ino se juntou a ela, na cessão xingamento. Mas ambas pararam ao ver que o loiro estava com a cabeça baixa e que ainda não havia pronunciado uma só palavra. Sakura preparou um soco, no entanto quando este estava prestes a atingir a cabeça do homem, este segurou seu punho fortemente e a encarou. Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam na escuridão, fazendo ambas se arrepiarem de medo.

O demônio as jogou para dentro da casa, quando as duas estavam devidamente presas ele começou a transferir o chakra vermelho para dentro do corpo delas. As mulheres gritaram, pediram perdão, mas a raposa apenas as fez ver tudo o que Naruto passou. Tudo o que ela havia passado, para conseguir manter a sanidade do seu Jinchuuriki. No final elas simplesmente desfaleceram ali mesmo.

Saiu do apartamento e parou no meio da Praça de Konoha, precisava acelerar as coisas antes que Naruto ganhasse força o suficiente para tomar o controle novamente. Resolveu então utilizar o jutsu preferido de seu portador, o Kage Bushin.

Os clones se espalharam pela noite, com única missão de matar todos os ninjas presentes na vila, todos aqueles que ela queria que morressem.

A noite ia avançando e mais mortes iam ocorrendo. Muitos caíram, clã por clã.

Hyuuga...

Os clones rapidamente mataram os membros, do clã pioneiro da campanha: "Odeiem uma criança e a façam sofrer a qualquer custo". Não que esta campanha realmente existisse, porém pelas quantidades de vezes que Kyuubi teve que se manifestar, apenas para evitar que Naruto fosse feito de saco de pancadas pelos membros daquele clã, deixava uma duvida sobre a existência desta campanha.

Nara...

Não tinha nada contra este clã e por isso apenas a metade foi morta, mais especificamente os anciões. Já que por muitas vezes negaram pomadas medicinais, para que o Uzumaki pudesse se curar.

Akimichi, Aburame, Sarutobi enfim, muitos clãs foram destruídos pelo poder demoníaco da raposa. As mortes eram silenciosas, para evitar que alguém alertasse a Hokage sobre o que estava acontecendo. A noite foi longa e marcada pela crueldade de um animal, que viveu enjaulado durante muitos anos. Ninjas comuns, ANBUS, civis, muitos padeceram.

Na manhã seguinte a vila fora colocada em estado de alerta. A Hokage mandou Sai recolher depoimentos dos moradores da vila e apenas um confirmou ter visto o assassino noturno. O ninja pediu para que o homem descrevesse a fisionomia do suspeito, para que ele desenhasse. E ao concluir o desenho se assustou, de acordo com o a descrição feita pelo homem, o responsável pela chacina, era ninguém mais ninguém menos que... Naruto!

A Hokage não acreditou no que Sai havia lhe falado, mas mesmo assim teve que verificar por si mesma a verdade. Ela junto a Sai e Yamato, foi ao apartamento do ninja loiro.

Ao chegar lá bateu na porta, sem receber resposta, insistiu e nada. Irritada socou a porta, fazendo a mesma virar pó e ruínas. Com a poeira dos restos da porta, veio também um cheiro forte e ruim. Tiveram que tapar suas narinas para poder entrar no local.

Quando o pó se dissipou, eles se depararam com uma cena triste, cruel e repugnante. Sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede estava Naruto. Envolta do corpo deste tinha uma poça de sangue, parecendo ainda recente, sua pele antes levemente bronzeada, agora estava pálida.

Usava uma camisa rasgada verticalmente, mostrando o corpo excessivamente magro, devido a má alimentação, seus pulsos estavam com cortes profundos indicando um suicídio. A cabeça baixa ocultava a face.

Sai arregalou os olhos ao ver Naruto naquele estado, nunca imaginou que a vida do loiro acabaria daquela forma. Tsunade correu até o loiro para tentar encontrar algum sinal de vida, mas quando percebeu que o jovem estava morto, se abraçou ao corpo frio começando a chorar desesperadamente. Yamato desviou o olhar daquela cena, porém se arrependeu ao deparar-se com uma pior.

Na parede escrita a sangue, com letras tremidas, porem legíveis estava:

"_Tornei-me o demônio que eu mesmo odiava, meus amigos padeceram. Não nego que me senti ótimo ao vê-los morrerem por minhas mãos, afinal ainda sou humano e o sentimento de rancor cresceu e evoluiu. _

_Sofri na infância por causa de pessoas patéticas e preconceituosas. E para que isso acabasse lutei durante minha adolescência, mas nada mudou e eu continuei sendo desprezado e julgado como monstro e idiota. Então os matei com a ajuda do único ser que esteve ao meu lado sempre. _

_Porém meu espírito ninja não me permite viver com essa culpa. _

_Saibam que o sangue presente neste texto não é só meu. _

_E com isto concluo o ultimo momento da minha vida patética._

_Adeus!"_

* * *

**N/A²:** A única exigencia dela foi que o Naruto se matasse, eu não gostei muito de escrever essa parte! T_T Mas o importante é que foi um presente e ela gostou. XD

Obrigada aqueles que leram... _**Reviews?**_

Em seu aniversário de casamento, Naruto resolve fazer uma homenagem a Hinata, relatando como tudo começou entre eles...


End file.
